


The Way To A Man's Heart

by GreyHaven, YumeArashi



Series: Duke Verrano AU [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: On the spur of the moment, Nathan walks into a restaurant and finds himself face to face with a very flirty waiter.  Can Duke really be interested in him or is he just flirting for tips?It will come as no surprise to anyone that Duke is in fact interested in him, plies him with good food and promises of a movie night that turns into much more.





	The Way To A Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a Trouble free AU where Haven is a large city rather than a small town. Enjoy :)

Nathan pushed open the door to the little restaurant.  He'd been told it was good, for all it looked like a hole in the wall.  He looked around the quiet interior, almost devoid of customers.

Duke had been leaning on the bar, reading his book (Good Omens, his copy of which was so tattered and well read that it was held together with sticky tape) when the door opened and he immediately put it down and stood up straight.

“Good evening,” he said, hating how formal and stilted he sounded but making the effort anyway.  Some customers needed the formality, others needed relaxed and friendly, and until he’d worked out which this guy needed, he was opting for formal.  It was safer. Nothing lost him tips more quickly than over familiarity with someone who hated being addressed as anything other than ‘Sir’ or ‘Madam’.  “Table for one, or are you meeting someone?”

"Um… Just me today," Nathan admitted, a little embarrassed.  

“Right this way,” Duke showed him to a table.  “My name’s Duke and I’m afraid you’re stuck with me as your server tonight because I’m the only one scheduled.”

That won him a tiny, understated smile.  "Doesn't seem so bad."

“There are definitely worse things,” Duke shot him what he hoped was a winning smile.  “What can I get you to drink?”

"What've you got on tap that's good?"

Duke stared back at the bar and wrinkled his nose.  “Honestly…? I wouldn’t bother, none of them are great.  I  _ do  _ have some bottled Peroni that I’d recommend.  Italian, subtle flavour of hops, refreshing, not too much fizz.”

Nathan chuckled, amused by the blunt answer.  "I'll take that. The boss know you're that honest?"

“...She's aware of my opinions on the tap beer, yes,” Duke said, grinning.

Nathan grinned.  "Does she know you share them with the customers though?"

Duke wavered his hand in a so-so gesture. “I'm not always  _ quite  _ so blunt about it.”

"Probably just as well," Nathan smiled.  "I appreciate it, though."

Duke smiled back. “You a straight from the bottle sorta man or would you like a glass?”

"Glasses are for beer on tap.  Why dirty one when the bottle serves just as well?"

“Good answer. I'll be right back. I  _ might  _ even remember to bring you a menu…”

"Is that some new fine dining trend?  Are customers supposed to beg for a menu, or just get whatever the chef feels like making?"

Duke's eyes turned dark when Nathan said 'beg’ and he cleared his throat. “No, no, they just have to be nice to their server,” he said, smiling to cover his momentary hesitation.

"So, don't order a dish and demand a million changes and then bitch it isn't good after eating it all anyway, refuse to pay, and leave a hideous mess at my table, is what you're saying?" Nathan smirked.

“Pretty much,” Duke grinned, turning away to collect a menu and open a bottle of beer for the very attractive customer who seemed to have a sense of humour and might actually turn out to be  _ interesting. _

He was back less than two minutes later, delivering the menu with a flourish and neatly placing the bottle of beer on the table, easily within Nathan's reach, not close enough that he might knock it over. “Specials tonight are tagliatelle with scallops and prosciutto in a white wine sauce, a Thai green curry - don't, just don't, trust me on this, Chef was experimenting - or there's -” Duke actually shuddered “- sweet chilli tofu salad with sesame seeds.”

"Tofu salad?" Nathan asked, disgusted, his nose wrinkling.

Duke grinned. “That was my reaction too. It's even  _ warm  _ tofu salad.”

Nathan made a revolted face.  "You  _ trying _ to kill my appetite?"

“Sorry, sorry,” Duke couldn't quite hide his laughter. “I recommend the steak. Twenty eight day aged ribeye, comes with thick fries - triple fried so they're extra crispy but still fluffy in the middle - broiled tomato, cheese stuffed mushroom and your choice of sauce. Go with the blue cheese, it's to  _ die  _ for.”

"Damn that sounded really good until you got to the blue cheese.  Sorry. I trust your judgment, it's just….mold. Culinary mold, yeah, but mold.  What are the other sauces?"

Duke sighed theatrically. “Peppercorn, beurre blanc, creamy garlic.”

"Gotta be the garlic," Nathan decided.

“Not planning on kissing anyone then?” Duke smirked.

"Don't particularly have anyone who fits that bill.  You know of someone I should be kissing?"

“I could think of someone…”

"Yeah?" Nathan said, surprised that Duke seemed to be taking his joke seriously.

“Mmm. Sure you want garlic sauce?”

Nathan felt himself blush.  Surely this handsome waiter didn't really mean what it seemed like he was hinting at.  And even if he did, waitstaff flirted for tips all the time. That didn't mean it was real.  He cleared his throat, hoping the blush wasn't too visible. "Anyone I'd be interested in dating would like garlic too much themselves to mind."

Duke laughed softly. “Anyone who doesn't like garlic isn't worth dating. How would you like that steak cooked?”

"Exactly," Nathan said, feeling ridiculously pleased at Duke's agreement.  "Medium, please."

“...Could you be nudged towards a medium rare?”

"Pushy, aren't we?" Nathan smiled to show the remark was meant to tease, not complain.  "Depends on your definition of medium rare. Long as the meat's changed texture from raw to cooked, it's fair game."

“Yeah,” Duke gave him a cheeky grin. “Only with customers I like though. I'll ask the chef for thirty seconds past medium rare. That should do it.”

"Thanks," Nathan smiled, pleased that Duke would go to extra lengths for him.

“No problem. Can I get you anything else?”

"All set," Nathan said, feeling disappointed that Duke would have no more reason to interact with him for the moment.

“Just catch my eye if you need anything,” Duke said, smiling. He raced off to the kitchen, made sure Nathan's order was relayed to the chef correctly, and resumed his place at the bar, reading his book and occasionally glancing around at the three occupied tables in case anyone needed anything.

One table wanted their check so he sorted that out, then delivered coffees to the next and he'd barely sat back down when the buzzer went and he dashed into the kitchen to collect Nathan's meal and deliver it to the table with his customary flourish.

“One steak, with garlic sauce, thirty seconds past medium rare.”

Nathan's table had been littered with little crumpled papers, the product of his wait for the food.  He swept them all aside when he saw Duke coming, making room on the table for his plate. "That smells amazing," he said appreciatively.

“It will be,” Duke said confidently. “You've been busy. Want me to clear those away for you?” He said, nodding at the crumpled pieces of paper.

"No!" Nathan yelped, then coughed, "I mean, uh, no, that's okay."  He hastily scooped them up and shoved them in his pocket.

“Ohhh, love letters are they? So there  _ is  _ someone,” Duke teased gently.

"That's not what they are!" Nathan squawked.

“Uh, sure, sure, if you say so…”

"They're really not," Nathan mumbled, abashed.

“Ok, ok, sorry...uh...I didn't actually get your name…”

"Nathan.  For what it's worth," he shrugged.

Duke gave him an odd look. “Sorry, Nathan, I'm overstepping. I'll leave you to enjoy your steak.”

"It's fine.  You were just teasing, I know."

“Yeah but I took it too far. I do that. Can I get you anything else?”

"No, I'm good, thanks," Nathan said, disappointed.

“Another beer?”

"Probably shouldn't, I'll be driving soon."

“Ok, well I'll be right over there if you need anything.”

"Thanks," Nathan watched him go before turning to his steak.  At the first bite his eyes closed with bliss at the taste.

Duke picked up his book again, stealing little glances at Nathan when he thought he wasn't looking, smiling at the expression of sheer pleasure that was written on his face.

Nathan took his time over the meal, savoring each bite, enjoying the side dishes almost as much as the steak.

Duke cleared the last remaining tables while he waited for Nathan to finish, swooping across to him as soon as he put his knife and fork down. “Everything ok with your meal?” He asked eagerly.

"It was amazing," Nathan said happily.  "Thanks for the suggestion."

Duke smiled. “You're welcome. Glad you enjoyed it. Would you like the dessert menu?”

"Well...I probably shouldn't.  I don't really need dessert," Nathan said reluctantly.

“Are you sure? Because there's a wonderful lemon soufflé, comes with two lemon shortbread biscuits dipped in white chocolate…”

"That does sound good…" Nathan said wistfully.

“It is very, very good. Worth the wait…”

"Well….okay," Nathan smiled sheepishly.

Duke smiled back. “Sure you won't have another beer? Sparkling water? It'll be a little while before the soufflé is ready…”

Nathan considered.  It had been a while since he'd started the first beer, and he was going to have a full belly.  "One more beer, for the wait."

“Good call,” Duke grinned. “Back in a minute.” With that, he dashed off to the kitchen, ignoring the chef's outburst at being asked to make a soufflé when he'd thought he was getting an early finish, then back to the bar to collect Nathan's beer, and delivered it to the table. “There you go,” he said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Nathan smiled warmly at him.

“You're welcome. So tell me, Nathan, do you eat alone every night or is this a rare occasion that you don't have swarms of beautiful people hanging off your arms?”

Nathan snorted.  "As if that'd ever happen.  Don't usually eat out much at all.  Feels weird when it's just me. Wanted to treat myself tonight though."

“Special occasion?”

"Yeah, could say that," Nathan shrugged.

“Do tell…?”

Nathan gave him a wary look.  "If I mention a birthday are you going to sing?"

“It's your birthday?”

"If there's going to be public singinging, then no.  Otherwise yes."

“It's hardly public when you're the only customer in here but ok. No singing. Happy birthday,” Duke said with a soft, slightly sad, smile.

"Thanks," Nathan said, relieved.

“Don't mention it. I'll, uh...be over…” Duke gestured in the direction of the bar.

"Okay, thanks," Nathan said, a little disappointed but not about to prevent Duke from doing his job.

Duke sat back at the bar and picked up his book again, idly flicking through the pages with no real interest, mostly using it to hide how much he was staring at Nathan. Specifically, how much he was staring at Nathan's cheekbones.

Nathan checked his phone, making sure he had no messages from the station.  In a true emergency they'd have called, but maybe if there was something less important via text, he'd go in.  Not like he had anything planned for the evening, most likely. The latest version of the note burned a hole in his pocket, but he didn't want to add to it, lest Duke tease him again.

After a few minutes, Duke gave up pretending to read his book and flung himself into the chair opposite Nathan. “You looked bored,” he said by way of explanation.

Nathan brightened immediately, smiling across the table.  "I was," he admitted.

“You don't mind me joining you for a few minutes? Just til the soufflé is ready.”

"Not at all, I'm glad of the company," Nathan smiled warmly.

“Good,” Duke visibly relaxed.

"So, uh, do you enjoy this job?" Nathan awkwardly tried to make conversation, inwardly kicking himself at how stilted it came out.

“Sometimes. When I get to meet interesting people…”

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Nathan said, blushing a little.  Duke couldn't possibly mean him…

Duke smiled. “So what do you do, Nathan?”

"I'm a cop," Nathan said.

“You know how to work a pair of handcuffs then,” Duke smirked.

Nathan turned pink.  "Not in the way you're implying."

“Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you. You like being a cop?”

"I like keeping people safe.  I like helping them. I like patrolling and talking to the people in my precinct and making sure everyone is ok."

“Those all sound like good things. So you're...you like protecting people?”

"Yeah.  Some guys become cops for the wrong reasons, they want to bully or hurt people, but I don't stand for that and neither does our precinct."

Duke smiled softly. “You're good people, Nathan, and there's not many I'll say that about.”

Nathan looked uncomfortable.  "Not attacking or shaking down the people we're meant to protect and serve hardly makes me a saint."

“Fair enough,” Duke said lightly. “So apart from spending your birthday in quiet restaurants with good looking waiters, what do you do for fun?”

"Just stuff.  You know. Crafts.  Golf. That sorta thing."

"Prefer a quiet life to wild parties, huh?"

"Yeah, never been much of a party guy.  Bet you are, though."

"Sometimes. I also like reading and music and yoga and meditating."

"That sounds peaceful." Nathan hoped he wasn't blushing, as his subconscious helpfully pointed out how flexible yoga might have made Duke.

"It is. I like peaceful, especially after a busy shift here."

"I can see that.  So, not the kind of guy who minds a quiet night in then?"

"Definitely not. Kick back, relax, cook something delicious and chill with a good book or a terrible movie."

"Man after my own heart," Nathan smiled.  "Except for the cooking part, all I can make are pancakes."

"That answers my question of 'what would you like for breakfast’,” Duke smirked.

Nathan blushed, hard enough that he knew Duke would see it.  "Expecting to need that answer?"

"...I'll let you work that one out for yourself," Duke said, just as the kitchen buzzer sounded to let him know Nathan's soufflé was ready.

Nathan took advantage of Duke's retreat to the kitchen to finish his note, tucking it in his wallet.

"Can I get you a coffee to go with that?" Duke said when he delivered the dessert to the table.

"Yeah, thanks.  Cream and sugar, since it's for dessert."

"Coming right up," Duke said, returning a few minutes later with a cup of freshly brewed coffee,  the foam decorated with a heart.

"Cute," Nathan smiled.  "Practice for all the - how did you put it - swarms of beautiful people?"

"Nope. Just for you. Everyone else gets the generic swirl."

"I'm flattered," Nathan said, his cheeks faintly pink.

Duke gave him a soft smile. "I'll, uh, leave you to it. Shout if you need anything."

"Okay.  Thanks," Nathan watched him go, eyes sliding down Duke's body, blushing all over again.

Duke could feel Nathan's eyes on his back - ok, more specifically, his ass - and he very deliberately bent over to finish cleaning the last two tables and the bar.

Nathan bit his lip and turned his focus to the dessert, not wanting to embarrass himself in public.

By the time Duke had finished clearing up, Nathan had finished his dessert and coffee. "Everything ok with your meal?"

"Delicious, thanks," Nathan smiled.

"Good," Duke smiled back. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Just the check," Nathan said reluctantly.  He wanted to enjoy more of Duke's company, but he had no reason to stay and the restaurant was closing anyhow.

"Coming right up," Duke said, going to ring it up and returning a moment later with the check on a small silver tray.

"Thanks," Nathan handed over his credit card.

Duke took the payment and handed Nathan his card back. "Sure there's nothing else? Another beer perhaps?"

Nathan hesitated, and checked his watch.  "Aren't you closing?'

"Kitchen closed at ten. The bar doesn't close til eleven."

"Well... Okay.  I'll pay cash for it."

"Nah, it's on me. You can't buy all your own drinks on your birthday."

"You don't have to do that," Nathan protested.

"I know I don't have to. I want to."

"Kind of you," Nathan said quietly.  He supposed it would be nice to get a gift on his birthday.

Duke smiled and picked up two bottles of beer, folding himself into the seat opposite Nathan and raising his bottle in a toast. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Duke," Nathan smiled warmly.

Duke smiled back. "You're welcome, Nathan."

"It's nice to have company." The words slipped out before Nathan could stop them, leaving him humiliated at how pathetic it sounded.

"Yeah, company's good. The right company, I mean. Bad company...I'd rather be alone than put up with someone else's bullshit."

"Guess that's true." Nathan hadn't had enough of either to be much judge.

"Get the feeling you're not one for enjoying being around other people..."

"Not really.  Haven't found much in the way of people who are worth it."

Duke tilted his head to one side. "Y'know, that's fair. Most people  _ aren't _ worth it."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one who thinks so.  And it's not just the company, it's the activities.  Going out to an earsplitting club and getting drunk and picking up strangers... No thanks."

"Yeah, exactly. It's fun sometimes but not every night of the week."

"It's like they don't know any other way to have fun.  If you can call that fun."

"It  _ is _ fun. Sometimes. But it's not...it's shallow. Meaningless."

"Always seemed that way to me, but I figured people must see something in it or they wouldn't do it."

"A chance to lose yourself in something. The alcohol haze, the thumping beat of music, physical pleasure..."

"But... There are other ways to do that.  Ways that aren't damaging."

"...I'm open to suggestions..."

"Well... Like you said.  Quiet night in, a good book or good movie..."

"Doesn't work in quite the same way. That's... comfortable, calming. It's not... I dunno. I don't  _ lose _ myself in it the same way."

"Oh," Nathan said, disappointed.

"I still enjoy it, it's just... different."

"I guess so?"

Duke nodded and drained the last of his beer. "I'd better get this place cleaned up..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stay late.  You sure I can't pay for the beer?"

"No, no, it's fine, my shift isn't officially over for another few minutes yet. And yeah, I'm sure," Duke smiled.

"All right, then.  Thanks," Nathan said quietly - meaning the company more than the beer.

"Anytime," Duke said, standing up to start clearing the table.

Nathan waited until Duke brought the dishes to the kitchen before he left, feeling that goodbyes would just be awkward.  Behind him he left cash for a generous tip, and the note he'd rewritten so many times.

It only took Duke a few minutes to finish clearing up and clock out. As he was leaving, he spotted the tip and picked it up, popping it in the tips jar to be split between all the staff at the end of the week, then unfolded the slightly crumpled piece of paper to check if it was something Nathan needed.

_ Duke, _

_ I know you might've just been flirting for tips, and I know that at work you might not be comfortable refusing a customer who expressed interest.  So I thought it'd help to not put you on the spot. _

_ If you were just being nice as a professional courtesy, feel free to toss this and move on (as I'll move on if I don't hear from you) and I hope you have a nice life. _

_ If you actually were interested, my number is 555-5061. _

_ Nathan _

He quickly pocketed it and dashed out of the restaurant, only pausing to lock up before he was racing down the street in the hope that Nathan was still around.

Nathan headed down the street slowly, thinking about Duke.  It was surely too much to hope that he'd call, or even text.  Good-looking, interesting people like Duke weren't interested in boring cops like Nathan.  He was a waiter, he'd just wanted a big tip.

"Nathan!" Duke called after him, spotting him half a block ahead.

Nathan's heart skipped as he heard the shout, turning to see, to make sure he hadn't imagined it. But there was Duke, jogging towards him.

"Glad I caught you," Duke said, grinning and pushing his hair out of his face.

"Did I forget my credit card or something?" Nathan asked, feeling that Duke couldn't possibly be doing this because of his note.

"No, I uh... Are you busy? I mean, I know it's late but if you're not... I was gonna watch the new Avengers movie tonight..."

"Really?" Nathan brightened.  "That sounds great."

Duke grinned. “You don't feel weird about going home with someone you just met, then?”

Nathan blushed.  He hadn't even thought that far ahead.  "You're not a stranger. You're the guy who kept me company on my birthday.  Good company, too."

“Let's go then. Your car nearby?”

"Yeah, in the Elm St. garage."

“Mind if I grab a ride? It's kinda cold and my place isn't far but it's not easy to find…”

"Happy to oblige.  What about your car?  Did you take public transportation here or do I need to drop you off after?"

“No, no. I walked here. It really isn't that far but finding my boat in the docks isn't exactly what you'd call straightforward so it's easier if we go together.”

"You live on a houseboat?" Nathan smiled, the idea tickling his fancy.

“Hmm, more like a small cargo ship. But she's more comfortable than she looks from the outside.”

"You live on a cargo ship?" Nathan asked, confused now.

“Yeah. She's been my home for a while. Won her in a card game when I was twenty one, did a lot of import export stuff for a few years - yes, legit, before you ask - then settled here and put her on a permanent mooring at the city docks.”

Nathan smiled.  "The question of legitimacy hadn't even occurred to me until you brought it up, honestly."

"Well, some people use import/export as a euphemism for smuggling. Thought it was best to clarify that before your cop spidey senses kicked in."

"Spidey senses, really?" Nathan grinned.  "So how do you live on a cargo ship? Don't they only have basic bunks for the crew?"

Duke laughed. "You'll see."

Nathan blushed all over again.  Not that he didn't want to go home with Duke, but it was quite an assumption.

"Ready to go?" Duke said, pulling his jacket more tightly around himself.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, heading back down the street.  "You warm enough?"

"I'll be fine."

Nathan pulled off his jacket and draped it over Duke's shoulders.

Duke smiled softly. "Thanks but now you'll be cold..."

Nathan shrugged.  "Don't much feel cold."

"Tough guy, huh?"

"Just the facts."

"...Ok," Duke said, keeping pace beside Nathan.

"Not far to my car anyhow," Nathan mumbled, feeling a little judged.

"I bet you have terrible car music, don't you?" Duke teased.

"Probably," Nathan mumbled.

"Go on, what is it? In fact, no, don't tell me, I'm gonna guess..." Duke said, clicking his fingers. "Got it. Patsy Cline."

"No, not country."

"No? What then?"

"Classic rock."

"Classic rock isn't terrible."

Nathan shrugged.

"Nineties grunge," Duke said. "That's my car music. In case you were wondering."

"Nirvana and stuff?"

"Yeah. R.E.M as well."

"Nice."

"I like it. It's loud and angry and I spent most of the nineties being loud and angry so..."

"Not a good time?"

"Not really. What floor are you parked on?"

"Third," Nathan led the way to the garage stairwell, knowing Duke didn't want to pursue the conversation.

"Least it's quiet this time of night. This place is a bastard to get in and out of during the day. Part of the reason I took to walking to work."

"Yeah, that's why I decided to go out for dinner.  Just didn't feel like dealing with it today."

"Understandable. Especially on your birthday."

"Yeah," Nathan led the way to one of the few vehicles left on the third floor, a battered old blue Bronco.

"Y'know, somehow I'd pictured you driving a sensible sedan," Duke grinned, running his hand down the side of the blue paintwork.

Nathan smiled, absurdly pleased at the almost affectionate gesture.  "Nope. S'my baby."

"Can see why. You work on her yourself?"

"For almost twenty years now.  No one else touches her."

Duke nodded. "Feel the same way about the Rouge - my ship - and my truck."

"You can repair a cargo ship?" Nathan asked, impressed.

"Not much help available in the middle of the Atlantic...if I couldn't carry out repairs and I was stuck..."

"Fair," Nathan said as he unlocked the truck.

Duke jumped into the passenger side and made himself comfortable. "Take a left outta here, right at the end, follow the road down to the docks."

Nathan started the truck and followed his directions.  "So. I, uh, guess you didn't mean the one in theaters.  When you mentioned the movie, I mean. Or was that just a, uh, a metaphor?"

"Well I had to do better than 'would you like a coffee' because you just  _ had _ a coffee..."

"Would've said yes.  But then I wouldn't have realized you meant anything other than actual coffee, either," Nathan mumbled.  "M'not good at that sort of thing."

"You need things to be... obvious? Spelled out?"

Nathan shoulders hunched.  "So? Doesn't make me stupid.  People should say what they mean."

"I didn't say it made you stupid, just working out communication stuff. Some people prefer euphemisms and subtlety and now I know that you don't, you'd prefer me to be up front."

"... Yeah.  That sounds better," Nathan mumbled, his shoulders relaxing.

"Ok, good. So. I don't have any preconceived ideas, I just wanted to get to know you better in a more relaxed, private setting. If that's the bedroom, great, I'm totally up for that. If you want to hang out and watch a movie, also great."

Nathan relaxed more fully, not feeling so lost anymore.  "Maybe start with hanging out?"

"Works for me. Oh, left here, then left again between the two buildings, then right and you'll see my yellow Land Rover. Park up anywhere. What sort of movies do you like?"

Nathan followed the directions.   "I do like the Marvel films. Some of them, anyhow."

"Yeah, some of them aren't great," Duke said, jumping out as soon as Nathan pulled on the parking brake. "Could start with Iron Man? Everyone likes Iron Man."

"Iron Man might well be the best of them," Nathan smiled.

"Hmm, but then there's Thor..."

"Fun eye candy.  Speaking of which, there's Captain America."

Duke grinned. "You make an excellent point..."

"Plus there's heartbreak, if you're into that sort of thing."

"There's enough of that in real life without watching it in movies," Duke said, leading the way up the gangplank and unlocking the hatch.

"Fair.  More than fair, really," Nathan looked around as he boarded, wide-eyed and curious.

Duke smiled. "Make yourself at home. What can I get you to drink?"

"Got any soda?" Nathan asked.

"Coke ok?"

"Great," Nathan smiled.  "Somehow beer just doesn't seem right for movie night."

"Guess so. Want popcorn?"

"That'd be perfect," Nathan said happily.

"Let me guess...sweet popcorn?"

Nathan looked sheepish.  "If that's what you like."

"I like either, I was asking what you wanted. Cinnamon and maple syrup?"

"That sounds amazing," Nathan practically had hearts in his eyes.

Duke passed him a can of coke from the fridge and started making the popcorn.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Want to get the movie ready? It's on my Netflix list. Remote should be on the arm of the couch."

"Will do," Nathan said agreeably, going to investigate the unfamiliar remote.

Ten minutes later, Duke finished pouring the maple syrup over the popcorn and handed Nathan the bowl, picking up a glass and a bottle of whisky before sitting down beside him.

Nathan picked up a bit of popcorn and offered it to Duke with a shy smile.

Duke smiled back and neatly took it from his fingers.

His gaze lingering a moment on Duke's lips, Nathan tried the popcorn himself.

"Good?" Duke asked.

"Really good!" Nathan said happily, his expression pleased.

Duke grinned. "Glad you like it."

"You should be the chef, not a waiter."

"...I was..."

Nathan expression softened.  "What happened?" He asked gently.

"Oh, nothing bad - for me, anyway. Place belongs to Tracy, we...we were in foster care together when we were kids, been friends since then. She needed a chef, I can chef, she employed me. Then...her husband died and she needed to take a step back for a while with someone she could trust running front of house. So I found her a new chef and took that over instead."

"That was really good of you," Nathan smiled softly.  "I hope your friend is doing okay."

"As well as she can be. At least I can take some of the stress off her and I don't mind the front of house stuff even if my passion is in the kitchen."

"You're a great friend," Nathan smiled.

"I have my moments," Duke smiled back. "The world's a shitty place sometimes and we...we've all gotta look out for each other."

"Couldn't be more right," Nathan smiled.

Duke nodded and poured himself a glass of whisky, tilting the bottle in Nathan's direction. "I'd offer but then you'd just say you have to drive home and I'd have to say I want you to stay and then it'd be embarrassing and awkward so I'm not. Offering you whisky, I mean."

Nathan chuckled quietly.  "I appreciate that."

“Thought you might,” Duke said, smiling as he took another piece of popcorn from the bowl just as Nathan did. He deliberately let his fingers brush the back of Nathan's hand and wondered if Nathan felt the same subtle spark that he did.

Nathan blushed, visibly.  Although he'd been a little intimidated by Duke's apparent assumption that Nathan was going home with him straight away, he was far from averse to the idea of doing more than just watching a movie.

“Are we watching this movie then?” Duke said, stretching out with his feet on the coffee table.

"Sounds good," Nathan agreed, trying not to think about what else they might opt to do.

Duke leaned across Nathan to pick up the remote, deliberately slowly, and started the movie playing.

Nathan blushed, trying to suppress his reaction to Duke's closeness but distracted by his warmth, his scent of sea and spices and something exotic he couldn't quite place.

Duke settled back into his seat, his shoulder against Nathan's, and sipped at his whisky.

Nathan moved to put an arm around him, asking, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Duke said, leaning into him.

Nathan leaned back against him in turn, wanting to nuzzle Duke's hair and see if it was as soft as it looked.  But he refrained, worried it would be too much too soon.

Duke smiled and reached for more popcorn, holding a piece to Nathan's lips.

Nathan smiled and took the bite, daring to let his lips just brush Duke's fingers 'accidentally’.

Duke picked up another piece and when Nathan let his lips linger once again, he ran his thumb across Nathan's bottom lip.

Nathan's eyes slid closed involuntarily, pleasure showing clear in his expression.

"You sure you want to watch this movie?" Duke said quietly.

Nathan bit his lip, achingly tempted by what Duke was suggesting.  "I mean, I do, but..."

"But...?"

"But you are really.... distracting."

Duke laughed softly. "I can stop distracting you if you want me to. Or I can switch it off and we can find something else to do."

"... Didn't say I wanted you to stop."

Duke gave him a slow smile as he turned off the movie and put some soft music on instead. "So I think we were about...here?" He said, running his thumb across Nathan's bottom lip again.

Nathan bit back a groan, closing his lips over Duke's thumb.

"You really are beautiful, Nathan," Duke murmured into Nathan's ear, his lips barely brushing the skin.

Nathan blushed deeply, both at the words and the warm breath and touch of Duke's lips.  He wanted to argue, to say he wasn't anything like that, but he let it go. This wasn't the time or place.  "Not half as much as you."

Ignoring the compliment, Duke slowly pressed soft kisses along the sharp jut of Nathan's jaw.

A soft whine escaped Nathan's throat, and he pulled Duke closer.

Duke shifted so that he was straddling Nathan's thighs, brought his hand up to cup Nathan's cheek, leaned in and kissed him gently.

Nathan returned the kiss even as it stole his breath, wrapping his arms around Duke's waist.

"I don't know what it is about you, Nate," Duke said when he broke the kiss. "Can I call you Nate? Anyway, I don't know what it is about you but I feel like I've known you forever."

"I feel like that too," Nathan leaned in for another kiss, "and I like you calling me Nate."

Duke kissed him harder this time, his hand curling around the nape of Nathan's neck.

Nathan did groan then, unable to stop his hips from arching up as he kissed back eagerly.

Duke deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide into Nathan's mouth, his hands dropping to pull at Nathan's shirt.

That was all Nathan needed to slide his hands under Duke's shirt, eagerly seeking out warm, soft skin.

Duke pulled away, just enough to drag his shirt over his head and reach to do the same with Nathan's.

"God, you look good," Nathan found himself saying.

"Not so bad yourself," Duke said, trailing a finger along Nathan's collarbone.

Nathan couldn't hold back a whimper, wanting more of Duke's hands on him.

"You're really responsive..." Duke smiled softly, running his finger along Nathan's opposite collarbone.

"Because that feels so damn good," Nathan said breathlessly, trailing his fingers lightly down Duke's spine.

Duke arched against him, dipping his head to gently nibble at Nathan's neck.

Nathan shivered, his hands sliding down toward Duke's ass. "Okay?" he asked again.

"Very ok," Duke murmured.

Nathan took a double handful, squeezing.

Duke groaned. "Can we...could we take this into the bedroom?"

Nathan's blush extended down his neck and onto his chest, but he nodded eagerly.

Duke kissed him again, briefly but thoroughly, before he pulled away and stood up, offering Nathan his hand.

Nathan took it and stood, pulling Duke close and wrapping his arms around him to steal another long, intense kiss.

Still kissing, Duke manoeuvred him towards the bedroom, his hands running across Nathan's back.

Nathan allowed Duke to steer him, too busy exploring every available inch of bare skin to pay attention to where he was going.

Duke kicked the door closed behind them. "Still good with this?"

"Good with anything and everything you want," Nathan agreed.  "You?"

"Really? Anything and everything?" Duke said quietly, nipping Nathan's earlobe.

"Everything," Nathan struggled not to beg openly.  He spread his hands over Duke's chest, wanting more.

"Your wish is my command," Duke murmured, deftly unbuckling Nathan's belt, undoing Nathan's jeans and shoving them down his thighs.

"Duke please," Nathan lost his battle, his desire for the other man plainly visible.

"Fuck that's hot," Duke said, dropping to his knees in front of Nathan.

Nathan groaned.  "God, Duke, I'm gonna lose it if you do that."

"Isn't that the whole idea?" Duke said, nosing over the bulge in Nathan's boxers.

Nathan moaned, his hips arching, his words lost.

Duke hooked his fingers into the waistband of Nathan's boxers and pulled them down, kissing his way back up Nathan's thighs to lick the very tip of his cock.

Nathan whined, high pitched and needy, his hands restlessly running through Duke's hair.

Duke took the cue, parting his lips and taking Nathan into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Fuck, fuck Duke, God I, please," Nathan could barely manage words at all - a coherent sentence was beyond him.

Duke grabbed Nathan's ass to pull him deeper, expertly taking him down into his throat.

Nathan groaned desperately, words deserting him entirely.

Duke sucked harder and faster, his fingers digging into Nathan's ass, encouraging him to move.

Nathan's attempts to thoughtfully keep still soon fell to pieces, leaving him thrusting into Duke's mouth.

Duke moaned around him, adding a twist to the movement of his head.

Nathan's frantic whimpers jumped in pitch, and he tugged at Duke's hair.

Duke didn't stop, if anything he moved faster than before, drawing Nathan closer and closer to the edge.

Nathan pushed at Duke's shoulders, the only warning he could give with his words completely gone - but too late, and he moaned as he spilled down Duke's throat.

Duke swallowed and pulled off with an audible pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"God, Duke," Nathan groaned, sinking down on the bed.  He looked wrecked - flushed and sweat-damp skin, rumpled hair, eyes half-lidded and dazed with pleasure.

"Was that good, then?" Duke asked, somewhat unnecessarily, as he picked himself up off the floor to sit beside Nathan.

"It was amazing.   _ You're _ amazing," Nathan said blissfully.

Duke laughed softly. "Want to lie down?"

"Yeah.  Better to return the favor," Nathan smiled.

"Take a minute, enjoy the afterglow."

"Okay.  But soon.  Until then, c'mere?" Nathan opened his arms hopefully.

Duke raised his eyebrows, tilted his head to one side, gave a little shrug and neatly folded himself into Nathan's arms.

"You don't like cuddling after?" Nathan sounded disappointed, but he still shifted as if to let Duke go.

Duke pulled him closer again. "Don't get many people offering cuddles after."

"Their loss.  You're a good cuddler."

"So're you," Duke said, nuzzling into Nathan's shoulder, determined to make the most of an opportunity that he didn't get very often.

Nathan made a happy sound, indulging himself in nuzzling Duke's hair.  "You smell good. Feel good too. Look good. Taste good - just good all around."

Duke laughed softly, soaking up the affection.

"How did I ever get this lucky?" Nathan mused quietly.

"You walked into the right restaurant."

"Hey, you know.." Nathan hesitated, suddenly shy.  "Was kinda hoping this wouldn't be a one time thing.  If you'd be okay with that."

"Yeah, I'd be more than ok with that..."

Nathan looked quietly delighted.  "Thanks. I mean, this was incredible, don't get me wrong, but you're a really interesting guy and I'd like to keep getting to know you, too."

"I, uh...I'd really like that..."

Nathan beamed and leaned over to kiss him, soft and chaste.

Duke smiled and leaned his forehead against Nathan's.

"And now I think there was something about making you feel good too..." Nathan teased.

"No complaints from me," Duke grinned.

"I... Don't really have experience with what you did for me.  But I'd like to touch you, if you'd enjoy that."

Duke gave Nathan a thoughtful look. "I would but there's no pressure. I...didn't realise you were...new to this or I would've slowed things down."

"I'm very glad you didn't.  It's just... Remember when you said you thought I didn't spend much time with people, and I said you were right?"

"...Yeah..."

"I'm...terrible at all this, really.  Dating, romance, sex, whatever. So, most people who've taken an interest have lost it pretty quick.  Honestly, you're the first person who's even wanted to see me again," Nathan mumbled.

Duke cupped Nathan's cheek in his hand. "Then they're idiots who didn't see how much you have to offer."

Nathan blushed, and turned his head to kiss Duke's palm.  "You're really sweet. Those people who never wanted to cuddle after, who just wanted to...just wanted a roll in the hay, they were idiots too.  You're great at that but you have so much more to offer besides."

“Thanks,” Duke said with a small, soft smile that said that while he might not agree, he wasn't going to argue. Now, anyway.

Nathan leaned in for a soft kiss.  "You saw a guy alone on his birthday and even though you had your job to do, you still made time to keep me company and cheer me up.  I woke up this morning thinking it was just going to be another ordinary day on my own, but because of you I've had an amazing birthday."

“That...makes me really happy,” Duke said, smiling softly.

"I'm glad.  Because you've made me really happy too," Nathan smiled and kissed him again.

Duke brought his hand up to rest on Nathan's jaw and kissed him back. “So,” he said after he'd pulled away, “you like steak and garlic and beer and Marvel films and you drive a truck and you're handsome and nice and you're a cop and you're a really good kisser and you give great cuddles. Is there something wrong with you that I should know about?”

Nathan blushed brightly.  "I'm awkward as hell, I don't talk much, been told I'm judgmental, stiff, cold…could go on if you want."

“Nope. Because you're just repeating shit other people have told you and you shouldn't give that crap space in your head.”

"You're sweet.  Doesn't mean they're wrong, though.  You deserved to know."

“I think they're wrong but hey, I just learned a whole lot about you,” Duke said, dropping a soft kiss to his forehead.

Nathan pulled him close and gave him a gentle kiss.  "You're sweet."

Duke laughed softly. “Yeah, no, I'm... really not.”

"You've been nothing but sweet to me.  If there are people who say otherwise, they're idiots," Nathan said firmly.

“Thanks,” Duke said, kissing him again.

Nathan returned the kiss, drawing it out, slowly deepening it.

“God you're good at that,” Duke mumbled against Nathan's lips.

"Should we find out what else I'm good at?" Nathan offered, tracing his fingers along Duke's waistband.

“We should definitely find out what else you're good at…”

Nathan smiled, shifting his kisses across Duke's cheek to his ear, his hands exploring the warm smooth skin of Duke's back for any sensitive spots.

Duke arched into his hands with a soft gasp when Nathan's fingers brushed across the spot between his shoulder blades.

"I'll have to remember that spot," Nathan murmured.  He couldn't help imagining kissing that spot while he fucked Duke, imagining the response, Duke arching and moaning under him, and his spent length twitched.

“Already?” Duke grinned when he felt Nathan twitch against his thigh.

Nathan blushed a little.  "Thinking about what I would do with that spot," he admitted.

“And what would you do with that spot?” Duke murmured into his ear.

Nathan shivered.  "Kiss and lick it while I take you from behind.  If you're into that."

Duke groaned. “Yeah, I'm into that.”

"Looking forward to it," Nathan said breathlessly, stroking his fingertips over the sensitive skin.

Duke bit back a whine but couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Think I'll find out where else you might be that sensitive," Nathan grinned.  He ran his tongue over the ridges of Duke's ear, drawing his hands around to do a thoroughly, leisurely exploration of Duke's chest.

“There,” Duke said breathlessly when Nathan's fingers ran across his nipple.

"Yeah?" Nathan's fingers lingered on the sensitive nubs, feeling them harden at his teasing.

“God, Nate…” Duke murmured, arching into him again. “So good…”

"Yeah?  Bet you'll like this, then," Nathan grinned and shifted downward to flick his tongue over Duke's nipples.

Duke groaned and shivered, his fingers tightening on Nathan's hip. “Yeah, I... I like that…”

Nathan ran his tongue slowly over one, drawing it into his mouth to suck on, while he ran his hands slowly down Duke's chest and stomach to seek out more sensitive spots.

“Fuck,” Duke murmured, arching and writhing under Nathan's touch. “You weren't kidding when you said you were good at this.”

Nathan blushed at the praise, debating whether to point out that technically he'd only said they should see what else he might be good at.  But he let it go, instead pausing to ask "Okay?" with his hands resting at Duke's fly.

“Very ok,” Duke said breathlessly.

Nathan undid Duke's fly and ran his hands down Duke's legs to pull down his jeans and underwear, drawing his fingertips lightly back up the insides of Duke's legs.

Duke let his thighs fall open, whining softly as Nathan's fingers moved higher.

"God, Duke, the things you make me want," Nathan groaned, his length coming to full attention.  He paused to tease Duke's inner thighs, drawing patterns on the delicate skin.

Duke groaned. “Nate, please…”

"Something you want?" Nathan murmured, trailing his fingertips along the crease between Duke's leg and lower stomach.

“God, Nate, please... please touch me…”

"Like this?" Nathan lightly stroked up Duke's length, his fingers barely brushing the hot skin.

Duke swore beneath his breath and nodded. “More…”

"More like this?" Nathan slid his fingers around the stiff flesh, wrapping it in his grip and stroking slowly.

“Fuck, yeah, just like that,” Duke said, forcing himself to keep still.

"Is it good?" Nathan asked softly, bending his head to run his tongue over Duke's nipples.

“So fucking good,” Duke managed to say.

"Tell me how you like it," Nathan murmured.  "I want to make this so good for you."

“I... _ fuck…  _ Like this. Slow, teasing… God, Nate… Draw it out, make me beg…”

"My absolute pleasure," Nathan murmured, shifting his attention to the other nipple.  "Can do this all night if that's what you want."

Duke whined as Nathan's tongue flicked over his nipple. “You - are you… You're serious.”

"Absolutely.  Said I wanted this to be good for you, meant it," Nathan rubbed his thumb over Duke's tip.

Duke couldn't keep his hips from thrusting up into Nathan's hand, seeking more contact.

Nathan shifted, kissing Duke's neck and ear and shoulder, continuing his slow stroking with one hand while the other cupped Duke's balls.

“Nate, please…” Duke whined. “Faster.”

"Oh, so you don't want me to make it last all night?" Nathan teased, smiling.

“I... _ fuck,  _ I can't believe I'm saying this. Yeah, I want you to make it last, I want you to keep me on the edge and fuck me hard before you let me come.”

"You want me to fuck you?" Nathan asked, suddenly breathless at the thought.

Duke nodded, stifling a whine when Nathan stopped stroking. “Yeah, I want you to fuck me.”

"You want me inside you?  My dick in your ass?" Nathan pressed, sucking a bruise into Duke's neck.

“Fuck,” Duke whined, angling his head to give Nathan easier access. “Yeah, I want to feel you, hot and thick and hard and fucking me.”

"God Duke, I want that so bad you have no idea," Nathan groaned.  "You have condoms?"

Duke nodded and stretched to reach into the drawer beside the bed, passing Nathan a packet of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Nathan looked at the lube, biting his lip.  "I've never done this before, so, uh….if I do it wrong, please tell me."

“You've...ok. Have you...been on the receiving end?”

Nathan blushed and shook his head.  "Handjobs, couple awkward blowjobs, stuff with women - that's about it," he mumbled.

Duke sat up and cupped Nathan's cheek in his hand. “Nate…” he said softly. “Are you sure you want it to be me?”

Nathan leaned forward and kissed him softly.  "I absolutely do. You're amazing and gorgeous and kind and I can't think of anyone I'd rather share this with."

“I...am all of those things but we've just met. I don't want you to wake up in the morning and think 'oh shit, I really wish I hadn't fucked the hot waiter from last night’. I like you, I don't want to fuck this up.”

Nathan pulled him close and pressed another gentle kiss to his lips.  "If I were going to do this just the once and then stumble home afterwards in a walk of shame and never see you again, I might regret it.  But this isn't 'fucking that hot waiter I just met', it's not a one night stand, it's not just meaningless sex. It's the start of something really special, and I can't see myself regretting it.  But if you're worried, we don't have to. I don't want you regretting anything either."

“I won't regret it, just making sure you won't,” Duke said softly. “And I really like that you think this is the start of something special because I'd really like it to be too.”

"That makes me really happy," Nathan leaned in for another kiss.  "I want more with you than just this. I want dinners out and movie nights in and long talks and sleepy breakfasts after."

Duke smiled softly. “I want that too. All of that. Cuddling on the couch, walks in the rain and warming each other up afterward, and kissing in the moonlight.”

"Long walks on the beach at sunset?" Nathan said shyly, as if he expected to be mocked for it.

“Long walks on the beach at sunset,” Duke said softly. “Hand in hand, waves lapping at our feet.”

Nathan smiled, softly happy.  "Sea breeze against our skin, the gulls calling overhead, stopping now and again to admire a pretty shell, just taking it in together."

“Sounds pretty great, doesn't it?”

"Sounds perfect," Nathan kissed him tenderly.  "I can't believe how lucky I am to have met you."

“Think I'm the lucky one…”

"I'm nothing special, though."

“No? I'd disagree.”

Nathan just shrugged and kissed him, not wanting an argument.

“I think,” Duke said between soft kisses, “that you're very special.”

"I'm really touched you think so," Nathan said softly.

Duke made a wordless sound, pressing gentle kisses along Nathan's jaw and down his neck.

Nathan made a needy little sound, tilting his head back to give Duke better access.

“Good?” Duke murmured, nibbling the soft skin.

"Really good," Nathan agreed breathlessly.

“Want you so much, Nate,” Duke said, nipping at Nathan's collarbone.

"I want you too, I never wanted anyone like you, you're so gorgeous," Nathan slid his hands down to grab Duke's ass.

Duke groaned and arched against him. “Love feeling your hands on me.”

"I want to kiss and touch you everywhere, Duke," Nathan said breathlessly.

“I'm all yours. Anything you want to do…”

"God, Duke, I want to do  _ everything _ with you," Nathan groaned.  "I want to take you, I want to feel you in me, I want your mouth again, I want to suck you while you teach me how to make it good, I want to tease you all night until you can't take it anymore."

“Want all those things too,” Duke said breathlessly, his hands restlessly exploring Nathan’s back.

Nathan slipped a hand between them to stroke Duke's length.  "I want to take hours exploring every inch of your skin, find every last sensitive place and lavish them all with attention, watch you writhe, hear you moan, feel you arch beneath my hands and mouth."

Duke couldn’t help from pushing into Nathan’s hand as he softly mouthed at his neck.  “Do you have any fucking idea what you do to me?”

"Tell me," Nathan coaxed and he teased Duke's length, wanting to get him thoroughly aroused before they took this further.

Duke groaned and arched into his touch.  “You turn me on so fucking much, Nate. I’m so hard and you’ve done that to me.  Your words, your voice, your touch…”

Nathan shivered.  "Love that, love how eager you are, love how much you want this - want  _ me _ ."

“I do.  I really,  _ really  _ do,” Duke murmured.  “Please, Nathan, please keep touching me.”

"Like this?" Nathan stroked a little more firmly, "Or is there something else you want?"

_ “Fuck,  _ yeah, like that,” Duke said breathlessly.  “Don’t stop.”

Nathan did as he was asked, but realized his attempt at subtlety might have failed.  "So, uh, if you want more - and no pressure if you don't, totally okay - I could, uh, use some… guidance."

Duke laughed softly.  “Sorry, I was trying not to be pushy, didn’t want to put any pressure on you.  You still want to?”

"I definitely still want to, I just...don't really know much beyond 'Tab A goes in Slot B'.  Sorry, this probably isn't going to be great for you."

Duke smiled reassuringly.  “Pretty sure it will be but it doesn’t matter if it’s not, we’ll just have to keep practicing til we get it right.”

Nathan smiled a little.  "That sounds like an absolutely terrible time," he joked.

“Oh yeah, it’ll be awful,” Duke grinned.  “So… You still want to fuck me? Let me feel that gorgeous cock in my ass?”

"God yes," Nathan groaned, his length twitching eagerly.

“Good, because I really,  _ really  _ want that.  You...put on one of those,” Duke said, passing Nathan a condom, “and I...will…”  He proceeded to slick up his fingers and start working himself open, preparing himself for Nathan.

Nathan watched, transfixed, the condom half on, too distracted by the show Duke was giving him to even finish.

Duke smiled, arching and writhing to give Nathan even more of a display.  “You like to watch?”

"When you look like that, hell yes," Nathan blurted, not even aware of what he was saying.

“I’ll give you a proper show next time,” Duke promised, giving himself one final stretch and pulling his fingers out.  

"Not sure my heart could take it," Nathan managed to finish what he was doing.

Duke grinned, wiped his fingers on a tissue and reached for the lube so he could slick up Nathan’s cock.  “Ok, rule one, lots of this. And I mean  _ lots.”   _ He added a dollop more for good measure.  

Nathan groaned, barely able to process the words through the pleasure Duke was giving him.

“Good?” Duke asked, nudging at Nathan’s shoulder to encourage him to lie back.

"So good, Duke, you're amazing," Nathan moaned, lying back obediently.

Duke straddled him and carefully lowered himself.  “Rule two, take it slow, no pushing,” he said, reaching behind himself to grasp Nathan’s cock and hold him in position.

Nathan watched, wide-eyed and eager, his hands going to Duke's hips.

“You're so gorgeous, Nate,” Duke murmured, slowly sinking down onto Nathan's cock.

Nathan groaned deep in his throat, using every last scrap of self control not to arch up into Duke's tight heat.

“God, you feel so good,” Duke said breathlessly, taking more and more of Nathan's cock into him until he was fully inside.

Nathan could only moan, too overwhelmed by pleasure for words.

Duke slowly started to rock against him, giving himself time to adjust to Nathan's sizeable length inside him.

Nathan whimpered pleadingly, his hands gripping Duke's hips more firmly.

“Love hearing you,” Duke murmured, moving further and faster now. “The little sounds of pleasure you make, letting me know you're enjoying what I'm doing.”

Nathan lost his battle to hold still, rocking up against Duke, his hands leaving imprints in Duke's soft skin.

“Fuck yes,” Duke groaned and angled his hips so Nathan's cock stroked his prostate on each thrust.

Encouraged by the response, Nathan rocked up harder into him, in time with Duke.  He managed to gather the presence of mind to reach for Duke's hard cock with one hand, stroking him at the same time.

“God... Nate…” Duke managed to choke out, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Nathan reached up with his other hand, curving it around the back of Duke's neck, wanting to draw him down into a kiss.

With a soft whimper, Duke leaned down to kiss him, hard and passionately.

Nathan returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, moaning against Duke's lips.

Duke moved against him harder and faster, breaking the kiss for just long enough to utter a single word. “More.”

Nathan groaned a wordless affirmative, his control entirely gone, fucking Duke hard and fast, the way he'd wanted to all this time.

Duke matched his rhythm, grinding his hips down to meet every thrust, pushing harder into Nathan's hand.

Nathan stroked in time with his thrusts, kissing Duke desperately, moaning his need.

“Fuck, Nate,” Duke murmured breathlessly, between almost frantic kisses, “I'm so close, are you close?”

"So close, Duke, so damn close," Nathan groaned, moving his free hand off Duke's hip to rub his nipples.

“Come on, Nate, with me,” Duke urged, his whole body shuddering with the effort of holding back.

Nathan made a choked little sound as Duke's body tightened around him, sending him over the edge.

With one final stroke, Duke spilled into Nathan's hand and he immediately leaned down, peppering soft kisses across Nathan's face.

Nathan moaned softly as he all but melted into the mattress, wrapping his arms around Duke and pulling him close, kissing any bit of Duke he could reach.

Duke reached for the tissues, gently cleaning Nathan up, then curled back into his arms. “Ok?”

Nathan hugged Duke close, nuzzling his hair.  "Amazing. You're amazing," he murmured blissfully.

Duke laughed softly. “Yeah, you - you're pretty amazing too.”

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, starting to pull himself together a little.  "You said to hold still and not push, but I didn't."

“I'm fine. Better than fine. I asked you not to rush, you didn't.”

"So... it wasn't completely terrible?" Nathan asked sheepishly.

“No,” Duke said firmly. “It was very definitely not terrible. It was good, really good.”

Nathan stroked Duke's cheek.  "I'm glad I could make it good for you," he murmured, his gaze adoring.

Duke smiled softly. “Something in the way you touch me...just feels right. Like our bodies know each other. That probably sounds pretty crazy.”

Nathan shook his head.  "Not a bit. Everyone else I've ever tried to be with, it's been a miserable, awkward hell.  But with you it's like, I don't know, we just….fit."

“Yeah, yeah, exactly. We fit. And it's crazy, all I really know about you is that your name's Nathan and you're a cop.”

"So we just have to catch up on getting to know each other," Nathan kissed him softly, his smile almost goofy as he offered, "Ask me anything."

“...God, I dunno. What's your last name? Let's start with that.”

"Wuornos.  Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos, in full," Nathan admitted.  "You?"

“Wuornos? Your dad or uncle or someone a cop too…?”

"My father's the chief.  You know him?"

Duke smiled softly. “Yeah, I do actually. Or did, when I was a kid. He was the one who saw how bad things were at home, got me outta there and into foster care. Never saw him again but never forgot him either.”

Nathan beamed proudly.  "That's the Chief. He's the one who raised me to believe in 'protect and serve', who taught me that it's a duty and an honor to help people and keep them safe."

Duke kissed him softly. “It's a good belief system. And to answer your earlier question, Verrano. Although if you're planning to run a background check, you'll want to put Crocker in as well.”

Nathan blinked.  "Verrano? As in Gloria Verrano, our ME?"

Duke grinned. “The very same. Foster care didn't work out too brilliantly for me and I pretty much ran away after Tracy - my friend, I mentioned her earlier - moved out. Had a bad few years and got hauled into the ER late one night. There...may have been some drugs involved. I was nineteen, too old to get any real help. Gloria was on duty, chewed me a new asshole, cussed me out for some of the stupid shit I was doing, hugged me and gave me a key and an address. I stayed with her for two years. She couldn't adopt me but she was the closest thing to a mom I ever had so I legally changed my name when I was twenty one.”

"That sounds like Gloria," Nathan smiled fondly.  "Crankiest old cuss you ever met, but she'd walk through hell itself to do the right thing - complaining every step of the way."

Duke laughed. “I'll tell her you said that.”

"Please don't, she'll bite my head off," Nathan laughed.

“Nah, she's all bark, she's soft underneath it all. Cries over every person she can't help.”

"Yeah.  I've seen her sometimes, down in the morgue," Nathan said quietly.

“Yeah. Sometimes she comes here and we drink. Or she calls me and I go to her place with a bottle of something good.”

"You're a good son.  I'm sure she's really proud of you," Nathan said softly.

“I think she is.  I mean, she says she is.”

"Then she is.  You know she's not the type to lie for the sake of being nice," Nathan grinned.

“Yeah, no, she’s definitely not.  So that’s me. Shitty childhood, better teenage life, a less than ideal period a few years ago with a disastrous marriage and a messy divorce that you  _ really  _ don’t want to know about, and here I am.  What about you, Nathan?”

Nathan kissed him softly.  "I'll never hold your past against you.  Whatever bad things you've been through, they've made you into the person you are today.  Beyond that, it matters exactly as much as you want it to, and not one bit more."

“Yeah, I...I’ve made my peace with them.  Mostly,” Duke said, hugging Nathan tighter.  

Nathan hugged him close.  "When you're not at peace with them, I'll stand by you," he said softly.  

Duke kissed him gently.  “You… You’re pretty damn incredible, Nate.”

Nathan blushed.  "Nothing incredible about it, that's what any decent guy would do," he mumbled.

“Maybe but it’s not every decent guy who’d say that to someone they’ve just met so in my book, you’re incredible.”

Nathan blushed all the brighter, ducking his head against Duke's shoulder.

“Not used to compliments, huh?” Duke said gently.

Nathan shook his head, without emerging.

“I’ll have to do something about that…”

"I think you're the incredible one," Nathan lifted his head to kiss Duke softly.

“No reason we can’t both be the incredible one.”

“Well, you definitely are," Nathan smiled and kissed him again.  "As for my life summary, it's pretty boring. Cop's son who grew up to be a cop."

“So tell me about the non-boring bits.”

"Um, well.  If you want to get technical, I'm adopted.  The chief helped my mom when she was being abused by my - I call him my sperm donor, he doesn't deserve anything more - who has been rotting in jail ever since like he damn well should be.  They fell in love, and the Chief took me in, never even thought of breaking us up. Kept raising me even after we lost my mom, too - never been anything but a true father to me."

Duke held him tightly.  “Sorry your lost your mom.”

Nathan hugged back.  "Thanks. I'm sorry it took so you long to find a good one."

“Thanks.  So no scandalous college stories for me, then?” Duke grinned.

"I was  _ painfully _ boring in college.  No parties, no drinking, no sex even.  Not that I didn't try, but…"

“But you knuckled down and passed your courses and now you’re a good cop.”

"Something like that," Nathan said sheepishly.

Duke leaned in to kiss him softly.  “So...you have to rush off? Working in the morning?”

"Tomorrow I'm on call.  I'll have to go in if something comes up, but otherwise I'm off."

“Want to stay the night?  I’ll make pancakes in the morning…”

"Sounds perfect," Nathan said softly, leaning in for another kiss.

“Great,” Duke said, grinning.  “How’d you feel about popcorn in bed and finishing that movie?”

"That sounds like the best ever end to the best ever evening," Nathan said adoringly.

“Ok,” Duke said, leaning in to kiss him softly.  “You get comfortable, I’ll go get the popcorn. Want anything else while I’m up?”

Nathan gently rested a hand on his shoulder.  "I've got this, you've done so much already. Just lie back and relax."

Duke smiled softly and settled back.  “Ok. Thanks. Mind grabbing the whisky?  And anything you want to drink.”

"Consider it done," Nathan smiled and stole one more kiss before heading out into the living room for the popcorn and drinks.

Duke got the movie ready to go on the wall-mounted TV and started arranging the pillows and covers into a cosy nest.  He’d just finished when Nathan came back in.

"That looks wonderful," Nathan smiled.  "Anything else I can do for you while I'm up?"

“Nope.  Just get that sexy ass back into bed.”

Nathan turned bright pink as he climbed back into bed with Duke, snuggling down into the comfortable nest Duke had made.

Duke curled against him, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and tucking it between them.  “Ready?”

Nathan smiled and leaned in for a tender kiss.  "Ready."


End file.
